


Gotta Kiss Myself, I'm So Pretty

by leere



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm gonna go look up nearby churches and possibly purchase a bible while I'm at it, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Pete walked in and saw the other Patrick, the seventeen year old version of him, he told his boyfriend - the thirty year old one - in a completely serious tone, "Dude. Let's have a threesome."</p><p>(Or, @vandaystrick on tumblr likes Stumpcest so I wrote porn. I hope you're happy, Liberty. At the people who actually respect me as a writer, please, for the love of God, don't read this, I'm sorry, ugh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Kiss Myself, I'm So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppermintz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintz/gifts).



> This is like the worst shit I've ever written - and I've written a lot of terrible shit. It it bad that it was kinda fun and challenging (in a good way) though? Idk. Hope you like it, though, if you're into this shit. I had fun with it, kind of. Maybe. Sort of.  
> This was just gonna be a drabble on tumblr but it got too long so I'm posting it here. I'm so sorry.  
> Title's from Uptown Funk. wtf did you expect.  
>  ~~I hope there's WiFi in hell 'cause that's where I'm going~~

The weirdest part about this whole thing isn't that there's, like, another Patrick sitting across from him, shifting awkwardly every four seconds - a habit current-Patrick's only recently grown out of. No, the weirdest part is definitely that as soon as Pete walked in and saw the other Patrick, the seventeen year old version of him, he told his boyfriend - the thirty year old one - in a completely serious tone, "Dude. Let's have a threesome."

What's worse is Patrick's not completely opposed to that idea.

He sits, regarding his younger self, and thinks, _Wow, I was total jailbait._ He glances at Pete, who's sitting next to him, grinning at younger-Patrick with a predatory gleam in his eye, and he suddenly understands all the strategically placed gropes in the back of the van, years ago - the ones that had his horny little teenage self hard for hours. He remembers jerking off in the grimy bathrooms of tiny venues, thoughts alternating between _Fucking Pete, fuck him,_ and _Fucking Pete, I really_ want _to fuck him._

"You're not gonna ask how this happened?" Younger-Patrick asks, twisting his wrist cuffs around his wrist nervously. Current-Patrick watches him, eyeing the cuffs and scoffing. They look so lame, why did he ever even wear those things? "I mean, um. I'm pretty sure I just time traveled, or something. That's something out of, like, a sci-fi movie, y'know?"

"Wanna make this sci-fi film a romance?" Pete asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively and lowering his voice. "Or a porno?"

Younger-Patrick - _He looked like a 'Trick when he was younger,_ Pete thinks. _I'm calling teenage Patrick 'Trick, like I used to, before he grew out of it, yeah._ \- looks surprised and slightly horrified; his eyebrows shoot up, his lips part, and shit, that mouth. Pete's kissed that mouth thousands of times by now, but the fact that it belongs to this hot piece of virginal jailbait who he hasn't seen in over a decade has him reaching down to adjust himself.

"Um," 'Trick says. "What."

"Hey, BabyTrick," Pete says. "You're a virgin, right?"

"No," 'Trick says indignantly.

"Yeah you are, you little shit, I was the one who popped your cherry."

'Trick flushes pink, and Patrick sighs. "Pete-"

"I'm just being honest, babe," Pete says, raising his hands up and widening his eyes to look innocent. "Honest."

"Babe," 'Trick repeats slowly. He looks at his older self, his eyes barely even visible under his lame knitted hat, he's got it pulled down so low. Seriously, what the fuck was going on with his fashion sense at this age? It was significantly worse than usual. "Babe?"

"Yeah, we've been a couple for years, BabyTrick. I'm sorry you turned out gay, but, hey, at least you got me."

"Stop calling him 'BabyTrick'," Patrick says, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples like he's got a headache. "It's belittling. And really creepy."

"Yeah, okay, but threesome. I won't rest until you're in my mouth," - Pete points at Patrick - "and he's on my dick." He points at 'Trick, who turns pink(er) and stares down at his shoes. Brand new Converse, fresh out of the box. Patrick looks at them too and has a fleeting thought of, _What the hell was with me and shoes?_ and then 'Trick's saying, "I'm so confused," and Pete laughs a little.

"Where'd you find him, Patrick?" he asks current-Patrick, snatching his fedora off of his head and setting it on top of his own. "Off the streets? He's real, right?"

"He's real, yeah," Patrick says. "He just kind of appeared in my dressing room. I turned around and he was there."

"You let him take your hat," 'Trick says, quietly, staring at where their hands are intertwined. He looks up, all big green eyes and virgin red lips. Pete totally wants to ruin him all over again. "That's, um. Oh. Uh. I was in my room, messing around with GarageBand, and then suddenly I was in his, um, yeah, his dressing room."

"Wait, what was the date?" Pete asks suddenly. "When you, like, when you left?"

'Trick looks unsure. "July something, 2002. I'm not sure, it was summer and I lose track of the days during summer."

"Hmm," Pete says. "Okay, nevermind."

'Trick blinks a few times. "I feel like I'm in Back to the Future. What year is this anyway?"

"Back to the Future came out twenty eight years ago," Patrick says.

'Trick appears to do the math in his head; then he goes pale. "Holy shit. 2015?"

"Back to the Future came out in '85," Patrick says, frowning disapprovingly, like he's upset 'Trick doesn't know that useless piece of trivia.

"Uh huh," Pete says. "2013."

"I didn't, um. I never thought I'd get that far."

"Well, you did. Anyway, so, threesome?" Pete sounds hopeful, and Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Wait, but, I wanna know more stuff-"

Patrick leans into Pete and whispers, "You're not fucking younger-me. It's illegal, and I also don't want you to. It's weird. We should be focusing on how to get him back to where he's from, really."

"Please," Pete says, pouting a little.

Now 'Trick butts into the conversation. "Are - are you trying to convince him to, to, in a sense, sleep with himself? That's - what-"

"You're against it?" Pete asks.

"I - I'm not gay, and also, also it's. He's me!"

"You're him, technically," Pete says. "But whatever. Don't you know who I am? I'm Pete Wentz. I'm, like, a fucking prize. You should be fucking psyched that I want to fuck you. You've had a crush on me since we met, anyway - here's your chance to act on it, kid."

"That's a lie, who told you - oh." 'Trick appears to have remembered that his older self is kind of sitting across from him.

"Yeah, see, you should be desperate to suck my dick. But whatever. Anyway," Pete says. "Threesome."

'Trick starts protesting, but then Patrick says, "We have a show to do in less than ten minutes, so this conversation can continue later. Now, how the hell do we hide him?"

"Hmm," Pete says.

They end up just having him put on a hoodie (with the hood up), and they give him a backstage pass and let him watch the show from the side. When Pete introduces Grand Theft Autumn, he looks at Patrick and says, "This song reminds us of when we were crazy kids - wannabe punk poets, pretentious little blonde virgins, crazy Jews with crazier hair, pissed off ginger vegans. God, I miss those days. Yeah, so you all know the national anthem, right? So sing it."

'Trick frowns and thinks, _They sing The Star Spangled Banner at their concerts?_ , before he realizes his older self is singing something like, "Where is your boy tonight?" 

That's not the national anthem," he tells the guitar tech standing next to him.

The guy eyes him. "No, it's not. But to these kids, it is." 

'Trick glances out at the crowd, at the thousands of kids singing along, his age, older, younger, and he smiles a little.

Pete and Patrick manage to hide him from everybody after the show, on the bus drive to the hotel they're staying at. Joe bends down and tries to pull his hood off, saying, "Who's this?" in his monotonous, signature what-the-fuck?-except-I-really-don't-care voice.

"Patrick's cousin," Pete says quickly, slapping at Joe's hand. "He's gonna kinda hang out for a while. He's shy, and he gets anxiety, so leave him alone, okay?"

"Oh," Joe says. "Okay." He pats the kid on the back. "If they pressure you into anything weird or illegal, you come running to Uncle Joe and Uncle Andy, okay, kid? We'll protect you. And, just so you know, if you have to, you can totally kick Pete in the balls to get away. In fact, I encourage you to do it anyway, even if you're not trying to get away."

Pete huffs. "Fuck you, Trohman, you'll probably just get him high."

"I'm a responsible adult as of last Tuesday. That life of marijuana and sin is behind me." Then Joe gets distracted and goes to one of the techs, who's chattering excitedly about something. "No, it's a fucking shit sandwich," he says.

"Is - that's Joe?" 'Trick asks. "He's - oh my God."

"I didn't know Andy yet, huh?" Patrick asks Pete over 'Trick's shoulder. 

"No, I don't think so. Unless you, like, ran into him at a show before, or whatever."

"I don't think so."

"Wait, Andy? Andy Hurley?" 'Trick looks awed. "We're in a band with him?"

"Yeah," Pete says, "and he's still an anarchist vegan, he just has better hair now. He's on the other bus, I think." Then, loudly, "Hey, how fucking long does it take to get to the goddamn hotel?"

Ten minutes, apparently. Once they're there, Pete checks in and then drags 'Trick by his arm up to their room, with Patrick following them and huffing. "You're not getting in his pants, Pete, get that idea out of your head. Leave him be."

"I still don't even know why I'm here," 'Trick says, crossing his arms and hugging his chest when Pete lets go of him and starts fiddling with the key card. "This is so weird."

"You're here to suck my dick, BabyTrick, I'm sure of it," Pete tells him. He gets the door open and whoops, then starts tugging his shirt off. "Patrick, quick, get the door. Everybody get naked!"

"We're not having a threesome, Pete," Patrick says sternly. "For the eighth time."

"Where do you get the patience from?" 'Trick asks him, frowning at where Pete's hopping on one foot, trying to get his right foot out of his skinny jeans. He tries not to stare at his tan skin or his abs which, wow. "I can't stand, um, the version of him I know, and this one's just as bad."

"He's grown up a little, he's just not showing it. And we kind of learned to deal with him, you know? It just took a while."

"Huh," 'Trick says, watching Pete shriek when he nearly falls over, but then triumphantly shout when he successfully gets out of his pants without seriously injuring himself.

Pete's pulling his boxers off, and then he's completely naked, and he turns and grins. 'Trick's eyes drop to his dick, and then he squeezes them shut and turns red and swallows hard.

"C'mon, 'Tricky, I know you want to," Pete says, in his best attempt at a gravelly, sexy voice. He sounds ridiculous, of course, but he wouldn't admit that..

"Pete," Patrick says again, and now it's apparent in his voice that he's losing patience.

"Patrick," Pete retorts.

"Goddamnit," Patrick says. 

'Trick opens his eyes, and he squeals a little because Patrick's pulling his own pants off, though he's rolling his eyes as he's doing it. "What are you doing?"

"He's not gonna give in. Just take your clothes off."

'Trick remembers Joe's offer to protect him, and he's thinking about making a run for it, but then Pete's coming at him and grabbing his wrists, pushing him up against the wall. 'Trick squirms, and tries not to look at Pete's bare, tanned body, - _okay, he's got seriously nice abs, fuck_ \- keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He probably looks like he's praying - he probably actually should, at this point.

"Kid, okay, look. This is how I see it; you just magically appeared, and obviously for a reason. You're probably here to save the world, or something crazy and lame like that, but I got the jailbait version of my boyfriend right in front of me - like hell I'm gonna pass up an opportunity to fuck both of you at the same time. It's like a wet dream come true."

"I've never done this before - I don't even like guys," 'Trick says weakly, but he's finding it hard to protest because Pete's let his wrists go and now he's got one hand braced on his shoulder, to hold him still, and the other pressing at the slight bulge in his pants.

"Yeah, you do," Pete says. "At least, you like me. Or your dick does. Hopefully both."

"Um," 'Trick says, but it comes out as a whine when Pete ruts against him, his thigh against 'Trick's crotch. He's hard now, through his jeans, and he's finding it hard to protest; he's never really experienced it before, but lust is kind of clouding his vision and he wants this, goddamnit.

"Bed," Patrick suggests from the side, and he's still got his shirt on, but he's otherwise naked. 'Trick looks at him shamelessly, because, holy shit, that's _him_. His body, his dick, him, but on someone else, except it's not someone else. It's mind blowing. And kinda really hot, if he's honest with himself.

Just like what Pete's doing with his hand, which he's snaked into 'Trick's pants.

'Trick bucks up and whimpers when Pete's dry fingers drag along his dick. It's friction, the painful kind, and if Pete was rougher it would hurt, but what he's currently doing feels incredible. He wraps a gentle hand around it, gives it a few good strokes that make 'Trick moan out loud. "Ah, fuck."

Pete has to pull his hand away to help him out of his pants, though he leaves his boxers on, and then he's guiding him back to the bed, pushing him down until he's falling onto it, Pete on top of him, and fuck, how is this even possible? First he's time travelling to the future, then he's got this hot older version of his best friend on top of him. Fucking amazing.

"Hey," Patrick says, climbing onto the bed above 'Trick's head and peering down at him, and it's like he's staring in the mirror, except it's not, holy shit. "Hey, you're okay with this, right? We don't want to pressure you or anything."

"Yes we do," Pete says, moving down 'Trick's body and sucking a hickey onto his neck.

'Trick's breath hitches. "Fuck. No, I'm. I'm okay, I'm good with this. I think. I'm pretty sure."

Patrick smiles, and it's genuine and sweet and his bangs are hanging in his eye and fuck, 'Trick wants to kiss him, wants to kiss himself, yeah. He's always been uncomfortable with himself, with his body, always been sure he'd never grow out of his insecurity, but he fucking wants to kiss himself, and he's fucking going to, fuck yes. 

"Can we make out?" he says bluntly, and then he winces.

Patrick's eyebrows raise. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, fuck yeah," Pete says, rocking against 'Trick's thigh. 'Trick feels his cock slide against his skin and shivers at the skin contact. "Please make out, fuck, I wanna see that so bad."

Patrick's lips twist to the side and his brow furrows. "I. Uh."

"Come on," Pete urges, getting off of 'Trick and reaching to pinch one of Patrick's nipples through his shirt. "I wanna see it. Do it for me, babe."

'Trick got to tugging his boxers off, since Pete was naked and Patrick had nothing on but his shirt. He wanted to be naked too. They were obviously into him; he had no reason to be insecure about himself right now. Well, he did, of course he did, but he wasn't going to let himself think about that.

"Fine," Patrick says, and 'Trick surprises himself by instantly crawling into his lap. Patrick's surprised, too; his eyes go wide, even as he grabs at 'Trick's hips.

"Fuck, yeah, I wish I could take pictures of this." Pete sits back against the headboard, dick in hand. "C'mon, make out, I'm totally jerking off to this."

'Trick feels weird with Pete's eyes on him, but he leans in anyway, presses his lips to an identical pair. It's trippy, more than anything; he's straddling himself. Patrick's older and hotter, and just a little skinnier, but it's him.

Patrick's into it, moaning a little, and 'Trick can hardly breathe, he just tastes Patrick and hears the sound of Pete jacking off and feels thick thighs under him, a weirdly familiar cock brushing against his own. It's weird, it's fucking crazy, but it's hot, fuck, it's hot. He pushes at Patrick's shoulders until he's laying flat, right on top of him, skin on skin.

"I want you guys to fuck," Pete says suddenly, and 'Trick and Patrick break apart and look at him and breathe hard. "I want you to fuck, I want to fuck you, I want - would you guys be into that? Would that be - please?"

"Pete, that's a little far," Patrick says.

"He's a virgin. I want you to, want you to fuck yourself, Patrick, want you to take your own virginity. It'd be so hot, fuck." He's working his dick in his hand, biting his lips, eyes darting between both of the Patricks.

'Trick doesn't know how he feels about that - a part of him is terrified, a part of him wants it more than anything. He's laying on top of himself, the very naked, very hot older version of himself, who's got a fedora on his head and a twisted smirk on his lips.

"It's not really a bad idea," Patrick says, and he flips them over and straddles his legs, and 'Trick moans when his hand wraps around his dick suddenly. Patrick's got experience, much more than 'Trick has; it's evident in the way he rubs his thumb over the head just so and it turns 'Trick into a whimpering mess. 

"You were so hot," Pete breathes. Patrick looks at him and glares, and Pete quickly adds, "You _are_ so hot, you're still hot, don't worry, babe. Fuck, can you -"

Patrick leans down and kisses 'Trick again, open mouthed and wet, and 'Trick squeezes his eyes shut and rocks up into his hand. He's surprised when he feels rough fingers on his chest, brushing his nipples - _How many hands does he have?_ he thinks, dazed. He opens his eyes, and sees Pete's brown eyes staring into his, parted lips inches from his face. He's the one with his hands on him; Patrick's still jerking his dick and using his other hand to cup 'Trick's face. It's tender, something 'Trick's done when kissing the one girl he's ever been with. He figures Patrick's done this a lot more than he has.

Patrick breaks the kiss and looks at Pete, all pouty lips and heavy breath, and now Pete leans in and kisses him hard, and 'Trick groans, watching their mouths move together. They've got something special together, 'Trick can tell, just by the way that they make out. It's as desperate and Patrick and 'Trick's kiss was, but something about it says 'forever'.

But how did he even get in this position, in a goddamn threesome with his future self and his ridiculously hot band member? He grinds up, insistently; he suddenly doesn't like not having the attention on him, and he suddenly desperately wants this to go farther.

"Are you guys gonna fuck me?" he asks, and that doesn't sound like his voice, why does he sound so breathy and weird? Why is he even saying these words? He takes a deep breath. "I - I want it, I want you guys to, please."

They break apart, and Pete curses, a harsh, "Fuck," and then he's getting off the bed, going to their bags, which were thrown carelessly on the ground when they walked in. He squats down and digs around for a while, and eventually he comes up with lube and a strip of condoms. When he's back on the bed, he sees the awesome sight of Patrick sucking 'Trick off. Which, hey. Nice.

'Trick's watching Patrick, eyelids hooded and pupils blown, and he's got one hand tugging lightly at Patrick's hair - the fedora's been left on the nightstand, sitting innocently while it's wearer deep throats the virginal twink on the bed, who happens to be himself. Not weird at all.

Pete briefly wonders if he should tell 'Trick that Patrick absolutely hates his hair being pulled (unless Pete grabs at his hair while he's fucking Patrick face down, hard, and he's so into it that he hardly notices, but that's not happening right now), but 'Trick gives a hard little yank and Patrick just moans, so Pete figures Patrick's just got double standards. He's totally bitching at Patrick about that later - but not now. Right now he's going to fuck BabyTrick, fuck yeah.

"Patrick," he says, tapping at his boyfriend's shoulder. Patrick makes a slight noise that kind of sounds like he's acknowledging Pete, but he swallows down 'Trick's dick again - 'Trick moans out loud, shrill and whiny, his hips bucking - and Pete repeats the action. Patrick pulls off now, licks at his wet lips and keeps his hand going on 'Trick's cock, even as he's looking at Pete, fingers twisting over the head.

"Yeah?" he says.

"I want you to fuck him." Patrick's silent, considering it, hopefully, and Pete continues, "C'mon, babe, this is a freak thing, chances are this is never gonna happen again."

"I - I want that too," 'Trick pipes up, straining his neck to look at the two of them. He's all red faced and sweaty, hair a mess, ugly nit cap nearly falling off his head.

Patrick exhales out loud. "Fine.

"Wait, really?" Pete asks. Patrick glares at him, and he says, "No, okay, awesome, good," and hands him the lube and tears off a condom for him. Patrick takes both, then settles again between 'Trick's spread legs.

"You've done this before," Patrick says, not a question.

Once or twice before, to himself, yes. "No," 'Trick says.

"Yes, you have," Patrick says, coating the fingers of his left hand in lube. "I was doing it at your age, so that means you've done it."

"Whatever," 'Trick frowns, lifts his hips a little without thinking about it.

"You think of me when you did it, huh?" Pete asks Patrick from the other side of the bed, grinning slightly. He's not touching his dick now, he's just sitting there, watching them.

"I dunno, ask him," Patrick says, rubbing one finger against 'Trick's hole. 'Trick's eyes flutter when it presses in, and his head falls back.

"Um," he says, feeling hot all over, "twice, kind of, maybe." He lifts his head, looks at where Patrick's pushing a finger in, looking weirdly determined, and then lets it drop to the mattress again. "Um, is it supposed to feel that weird?"

Patrick moves his finger, and 'Trick yelps. 

"Nice," Pete says.

"Mhmm," Patrick answers, his finger working in and out of 'Trick. "Tell me when you want another."

'Trick swallows hard. It's _feeling_ less and less weird, and more and more pleasurable, but the fact that this is actually happening at all is insane. He eventually feels himself relax, and he says, "Okay." Patrick pushes another finger in, and he breathes out hard, then inhales sharply when Patrick presses against that good spot again.

"You're good at this," he says, looking down at Patrick.

"We're both pretty good with our fingers," Pete says, grinning devilishly at Patrick. "Practice makes perfect, am I right?"

"Am I - are you - are we the one who, like. Takes it? Between you two?" 'Trick asks Patrick, flushing a little and looking away because he can't make eye contact right now.

Patrick looks at him, frowning, and Pete barks out a laugh. "He's asking which one of us gets fucked. Well, kid, hate to tell you, but you end up being quite a slut."

"Not a slut," Patrick says, shaking his head and looking up at 'Trick. He blows out air on the head of his dick, which he's still face to face with, and 'Trick whines. "There's a difference between being a slut and enjoying being fucked." As he says this, he thrusts his two fingers into 'Trick, and 'Trick groans.

"Hurry up," Pete says, and Patrick sighs out loud.

"No, see, this is why I hate when you prep me, Pete, you're always in a hurry and then I'm not ready and it hurts. I'm taking my time, okay, making it good - you should pay attention, maybe take some notes." 

_Wow,_ 'Trick briefly thinks, grinding his hips down on Patrick's fingers a little and biting at his lip, _I grow up to be a real diva, don't I?_

"More, please," he says out loud, then winces because he sounds like he's asking for seconds during dinner.

Patrick laughs. "You want two scoops of mac and cheese, right, and another hot dog? Wow, growing boy."

"Who eats mac and cheese and hot dogs together?" Pete asks, lip curling. 

"I don't know, you asshole, I said the first two foods that popped in my head. I'm craving hot dogs, okay, I haven't had one in a while."

"Got a hot dog right here, baby," Pete says, grabbing at his dick, and Patrick rolls his eyes and huffs and 'Trick thinks, _Wow, okay, seriously, I'm definitely the woman in this relationship._

"I do want another finger, though," 'Trick says, and Patrick looks down at him like he forgot he was there, but then he's pushing a third finger into him, and shit, 'Trick's stretched, he's ready, this is insane.

Patrick starts humming, pushing his fingers in and out, in and out, curling them occasionally, smiling when 'Trick whines.

"I - almost - now?" 'Trick asks, and he's ready now, he's sweating and desperate and so fucking turned on. 

"Uh huh," Patrick says. "Yeah, I - okay." He slides his fingers out, wiping them off on Pete's discarded shirt, which happens to be laying right near him - "Hey!" Pete protests, but Patrick ignores him - and starts fumbling with the condom. "I hate these things," he says, tearing it with his teeth and fumbling to roll it on. 

"Don't use one," Pete advises.

"Too late," Patrick says, checking that it's right. "Scoot up, kid."

'Trick scoots up the bed, so he's close to the headboard, and glances at Pete as Patrick gets between his spread legs. Pete's got a big grin on his face, and he's looking down at where Patrick's pushing at 'Trick's legs and licking his lips. 

Patrick positions himself, breathes out a huffed, "This is so fucking weird," and then he's pushing in. 'Trick grits his teeth, tilting his hips up and hoping the pain decreases soon. He's got a big dick, he never really realized it, but with it inside him, the size is definitely significant. He's exhales out loud when Pete pushes a pillow under his hips from the side, and suddenly it's a lot better.

"Okay, wow," Patrick says, leaning over 'Trick and holding onto the headboard, giving a testing thrust. "Haven't done this in a while." He looks at Pete, glaring a little, and Pete grins and shrugs. Patrick looks down at 'Trick, says, "You doing okay?"

"M'fine," 'Trick answers, licking his lips and closing his eyes. Every time Patrick moves it feels weird, not good, not bad, just weird. Really fucking weird.

Patrick's gives up on the thrusting after a few minutes and instead tries grinding, slow, careful rolls of his hips. That's definitely better; 'Trick gasps a little, wraps his legs tighter around Patrick's waist. It's the feeling of being full, a thick, heavy cock inside him, and it's made even better by who's cock it is. It should be weird, it _is_ weird, but something about this whole thing is so fucking hot, 'Trick can't even comprehend it.

Neither of them had even noticed Pete slipping off the bed, but when Patrick suddenly goes rigid and let out a little, "Oh," voice high and tight. 'Trick tries to peek over Patrick, see what Pete's doing back there, but Patrick's squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his head down to 'Trick's shoulder, squeezing the headboard hard and whining loud. 

"What - what are you doing?" 'Trick asks, voice quiet under all of Patrick's noise.

"Eating his ass," Pete answers, pulling back and grinning, licking his lips. "He loves that."

"I thought he was fucking me, though," 'Trick says, bucking his hips up. 

"He's supposed to be," Pete answers, giving Patrick's ass a hard spank. Patrick jolts, and when he lifts his head, his eyes are cloudy and his teeth are tearing into his bottom lip. He gives a weak thrust into 'Trick, but he's moaning and mouthing at 'Trick's cheek, lips trembling. 

"Pete, fuck," Patrick gets out, grinding back against Pete's mouth, then slamming into 'Trick, earning a high little whimper. 

Pete sucks on a finger for a minute, smirking at 'Trick over Patrick's shoulder, and then he presses it into him, grinning and saying, "C'mon, Patrick, fuck him."

Patrick breathes out hard - he feels overwhelmed, he's got his dick in the kid underneath him, and Pete's behind him, teasing his prostate, and fuck, it's too much and he can't even think. 

"Yeah," Patrick whimpers, giving a few good rolls of his hips, but every time he thrusts into 'Trick, Pete thrusts his finger into him, and holy fucking _shit_. Even watching him is hot, 'Trick's somewhat satisfied with just that.

Pete pulls the finger out and is quiet for a minute while Patrick fucks 'Trick, breathing hard, trying not to come undone yet. Then Pete's got two slick fingers pushing into him. Patrick shoves his hips back, pulling completely out of 'Trick in the process. 

"Hey," 'Trick says indignantly, wrapping his legs around Patrick's hips and trying to get him back inside.

"Sorry, sorry," Patrick apologizes, breathless, and damn, he looks amazing, hair damp and dark with sweat, lips red and swollen, eyes dilated. 'Trick wonders if he looks like that, and, assuming he does, he smiles slightly, because shit, he's really fucking hot then. 

At one point, 'Trick's foot slips along Patrick's sweaty back and it bumps something hard, and then Pete indignantly says, "Hey, watch it," and glares at 'Trick, rubbing at his forehead. 'Trick tries not to laugh and focuses on Patrick instead.

Patrick's not into it now, he's too distracted by what Pete's doing, and while he does keep a regular thrusting pace, it lacks passion, and 'Trick's kind of mad at Pete for causing that. But then Pete's straightening up, and 'Trick would guess he slides into Patrick, even though he can't see, because Patrick just stops and leans onto 'Trick and closes his eyes and breathes hard. 

When Pete thrusts, it goes through Patrick, right to 'Trick, and 'Trick groans. He's got two bodies on top of him, and his thighs ache and his ass hurts and he really just wants to get off, why did he agree to this anyway - but he's grateful he's not Patrick because Patrick's probably really overwhelmed right now. He's sure of that, actually, with the way Patrick's panting and shaking his head and saying, "Too much, Pete, I can't, I-" 

"Shh," Pete soothes, running his fingers through Patrick's hair and then pulling a little. He's much too out of it to care, or to even notice. "You're okay. Fuck him."

Patrick whines, his hips bucking weakly into 'Trick, and 'Trick sucks in a breath when his prostate is brushed. He wants to get off, goddamnit; he's oversensitive and sweaty and shaking now, but they're not giving him what he needs.

"Can I - please," he begs, and he wishes he could reach his cock, but it's kind of trapped between him and Patrick's bodies and, wow, this isn't working. He says that aloud.

"Change positions," Pete says, running his fingers through Patrick's hair. "Same thing, but on our sides. It'll be easier."

"I can't handle this," Patrick says, breathing hard and crying out when Pete thrusts into him one last time, before he pulls out. "I'm getting to old for this shit. I'll just jerk off in the corner or something."

"I don't think so," Pete says. "BabyTrick, on your side. Patrick, behind him. Like your spooning, but with your dick in his ass."

"Don't call me that," 'Trick says, making a face when Patrick pulls out. It feels weird; he's not a fan of that part of this at all, he knows that much. "And I'm kind of tired, can I just get a blowjob or something? I was enjoying that one earlier."

"Yeah, I'm not up for topping anymore," Patrick says, rolling over off of 'Trick and laying down next to him on his back. "Can I take a nap?"

"You guys are lame," Pete says. "I'm coming in someone's ass, whether they like it or not."

"Fine," Patrick says, spreading his legs for Pete and lifting his hips. 'Trick raises an eyebrow at how nonchalant he is about it. "Hurry up."

Pete eagerly positions himself between Patrick's legs, grinning down at 'Trick. "See how easy you are?" Patrick barely even flinches when Pete pushes in, he just looks at 'Trick and reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers.

'Trick watches until he gets weirded out, especially when Patrick starts making little high pitched sounds, and Pete starts growling really bad porno lines ("You like it, yeah, that's good? You like me fucking you like this, huh? Like my cock?" and 'Trick tries not to laugh), and he wraps his fingers around his cock and squeezes the base. The whole thing's weird and at this point kind of ridiculous, yeah, but his dick seems to find it really hot, because it's rock hard beneath his palm. He gives himself a few good strokes, hisses out a breath and looks at Patrick, who's got an awesome sex face on, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, reaching back to grab the headboard with one hand and lifting his hips to meet Pete thrust for thrust. His other hand is squeezing 'Trick's, nails digging into his skin. When he comes, it's with a weird noise 'Trick thinks is something between a cry and a groan - regardless, it's fucking hot, seeing him unravel like that - _that's what I look like, oh my god_ \- and it's even better when Pete digs his fingers into Patrick's hips and makes a stupid face, his hips stuttering to a stop as he finishes up.

They both pant loudly for a minute, and then Patrick grins and laughs a little, reaching up to get a hand around the back of Pete's neck and pull him down into a playful kiss. He bites at Pete's bottom lip and smiles, eyes on Pete's even though it's probably a blurry mess that close up, and 'Trick smiles and thinks, _They're really, really in love,_ before he has to sneeze. The sounds makes Pete and Patrick break apart, and Pete gets off Patrick and situates himself between 'Trick's legs. 

"Are you gonna blow me?" 'Trick asks, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yeah," Pete says, glancing at Patrick, who's turning on his side, facing them and smiling a little. His body's completely on display - soft cock, round belly, fuzzy chest - but he's not even blushing, except for the post-coital flush on his skin. 'Trick can't believe that that's _him_ , that it's him with the confidence to lay there naked like that.

He looks down when Pete presses two slick fingers into him, says, "I don't want you to fuck me, that-" but he shuts up when Pete slides his mouth down over his cock, then lifts up and licks at the slit. "Oh, okay, that's - that's fine, yes, okay."

"You talk too much," Patrick says from next to them, sounding sleepy. His eyes are half lidded, focused on Pete, but he doesn't look turned on and his dick's still soft; he's just tired. "I forgot how annoying I used to be."

"You're still annoying," Pete says fondly, pushing his fingers against 'Trick's prostate and working his cock in his free hand. He leans in and runs his tongue along the head, then raises his eyebrows when 'Trick lets out a whine and his come spurts out, getting on Pete's cheek and chin. "Wow, that was easy," he laughs, wiping at his face with his hand and then wiping his hand off on Patrick's thigh. Patrick makes an annoyed sound, but he's pretty much unconscious by now.

"Fuck you," 'Trick says, "I'm a teenager, of course it's easy."

"Feisty," Pete says. "I've always loved that. C'mon, cuddle with us, 'Tricky."

'Trick doesn't answer, just lays down next to Patrick, who's asleep by now. Pete gets up and turns the lights off, then comes back and curls up next to 'Trick. "Goodnight, little BabyTrick. Good to see you again."

"Don't call me that," 'Trick mumbles.

"Okay," Pete says, petting 'Trick's hair until he's asleep - which only takes a few minutes.

Pete listens to them, the quiet snoring of Patrick and the baby breathing of 'Trick, before he's falling asleep himself.

When he wakes up, 'Trick's gone. So are his clothes. Patrick's still sleeping next to him, a tiny smile on his lips. Pete shakes him awake, and Patrick blinks at him. "Pete, what-"

"Are you still you?" he says quickly.

"What?" Patrick asks, squinting at Pete and scrambling for his glasses, which aren't on the nightstand. "Where the hell-"

"Who did we fuck last night?" Pete asks him, handing him the glasses from where they were thrown on the floor.

"The younger version of me, and it was weird as hell," Patrick says, wiping them off on his shirt. "Why?"

"Thank God," Pete says. "I was worried him going back would mess with this you, you know?"

Patrick seems to realize the bed is lacking a certain seventeen year old. "He's gone?"

"Uh huh," Pete says. "Unfortunately."

"Okay," Patrick says, and then he's taking his glasses off again and rolling onto his side.

"What are you doing?"

"It's four am. I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh," Pete says. "Okay." It takes him a minute, but eventually he settles down behind him and does, too.

Four weeks later, Pete walks out of the bathroom in a towel. He's got a scrawny emo kid behind him, with too-big, too-white teeth and sharpied fingernails. 

"Hi," the kid says, grinning at Patrick. 

Patrick looks at present-Pete, who mirrors his counterpart's grin and winks.


End file.
